stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aabh
(Welcome statement removed so I can read alllllll the way to the bottom :DAabh 04:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC)) 18:22, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Thank you! When I first signed in, I didn't want my username leading nowhere so I typed a simple thing in... I have never done Wikiwork before so I am a little behind the curve... but I'm catching on! And I've completed my user profile as well... Aabh 05:47, 18 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. We were all new once. You're doing fine. If you get stuck or need help - just ask. -- 12:28, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Fan art img template Hey Aabh, meant to let you know, in case you missed it, I did a template for any of your fan-art images that you may upload in the future. Automatically categorizes them too. You can use it by adding in the image description box when you upload. 04:00, 27 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you! I'll happily do so! I'm not sure what it does, but I'll soon find out! And in the meantime, I'll be sure to add that tag! :)Aabh 09:13, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Other characters Any chance you'll be creating pages for the other Tamerlane characters? -- 04:50, 30 April 2007 (UTC) ::Absolutely. In fact I was just preparing the bio for the next character this very moment :) It's my personal goal to remove all red links on my pages... somehow I think this is a lofty goal that I will hate myself for setting... but I'm dedicated to it anyway :) And I apologize for the forgetting of the tildes... :) Aabh 06:24, 30 April 2007 (UTC) COTM Congrats on making it. Keep up the good work. (And, I shouldn't have to say this to a teacher, but *ahem* remember to check your spelling!) 13:26, 4 July 2007 (UTC) ::And an English teacher to boot :) No excuse for carelessness, thus I can only reply with: Will do! And thank you. Thank you for awarding me the CoTM! I do appreciate it! :D Aabh 10:26, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Awesome work Just saw the Detrell and Sison images. Man, you do such awesome work! Just had to tell you that. (No, we can't keep making your pics the image of the month, LOL.) Any chance I could get you to draw me??? 19:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Thank You (Rather heartily, too! :D)! Erm... do you have a character? Or is this a draw you literally thing? I'm not terribly good at drawing real people (Actually, that's not true, I try not to draw real people to avoid the "Do I really look that fat/tall/skinny/ugly/button nosed/Like an Elephant/etc?" issue.) But I do draw these pictures sometimes as a warm-up, and if you give me a Bio (Put it in an Aabh:Sandbox, or someplace I'll copy it out and clear the sandbox... As an aside: I actually don't use Sandboxes, I compose pages in Notepad... I wonder if that's bad or good?), I can't promise anything (I already have one out of Tamerlane request, and really Tamerlane is my top priority... I had to replace my helmsman and Ebak made his request at just the right moment, he didn't get special treatment. :D), but it just might end up on my work desk at some point as I warm up to draw Tamerlane... Erm... should I have posted this on your talk page? I always wonder about these things... well, If you don't reply here in a day or two, I'll post this on your talk page :D :As for Image of the month, I'm kinda relieved that you won't be making my images Image of the month... it was getting kinda... um... I guess embarassing? I don't mind every so often (I'm flattered actually), but all the time was kinda wierd :D Besides, It's Hawku's turn! That guy is easily as good as me, if not better (We should convince him to draw more! :D)! Aabh 22:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Um... Erm... um... (Sorry. Couldn't resist.) ::Naw brother, I was JK. While I'd be tickled to death if you did me the honor of one of your renditions, I figured you're probably busy with other things. (A pic of April would be cool *hintnudgenoshameinmygame* but I'm not pushing.) 22:35, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Questions Hey man ! I really like USS Tamerlane. Looks very cool ( i put a link to it in my blog). I have a question about your timeline.... Were begins the Hapspear War ? 2243 perhaps ? I'm planing addign these small war in a timeline of a project that i'm preparing ZardoZ 11:07 AM, 5 November 2007 (Grenwich + 2) Decommission talk Take it easy, Aabh. I'm not "digging" at you. After all the praise I've heaped on you, why would you think that? Geez, everyone's always misunderstanding me for some reason. Don't take things so personally--we're all grownups here. (Well, maybe not most of us, but I think you and I are.) I tend to be direct in my wording (sometimes because I'm in a hurry), but there's no intended attack behind it. No need to read into it. I said "where you live" because I thought I recalled you saying you reside in Japan, and I'm aware some other reading/writing systems go right-to-left and so on, so I thought maybe that was why you thought it looked better ordered by registry (which is on the right in the list, after the name)... but since in English we follow alphabetical order as a rule (a, b, c), and ships are most often referred to by name before registry, alphabetical order makes more sense (and it does look organized). Personally, I don't see the need for registry extensions cluttering article namespaces, except to disambiguate when there's two or more of the same ship; but that's another matter. Anyway, no hard feelings here. Relax. I like you. By the way, if you ever have a problem with something I said, and you think it's personal, just drop me a note on my talk page or email me. It's probably better not to put it on the article talk. 21:38, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Episode titles Is there a specific reason why you have your episodes are titled, Tamerlane - name? – 04:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) : No, just being stupid. I'll fix that after I get back from class, sorry about that :) Aabh 00:06, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Shout box Hey Aabh, just letting you know about this in case you were interested. If you click on "Widgets" in the Community box on the left of the site, a bunch of optional widgets will appear at the top of the page. If you scroll-right to the very end and choose the second last one, you can add a "Shout Box" to the left menus. --Hawku 21:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Just trying to make friends on this thing so if you want to talk check out my talk page!!! : ) Rift Fleet 17:59, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Tip-of-the-hat Hi there, I'm a great fan of your work on the Tamerlane (although I've yet to read the latest offering ):.) Anyway, I wondered if it would be possible for me to have tip-of-the-hat sequence using mirror universe versions of your characters aboard the in a brief scene in a short story for the A Burning House anthology. Obviously if you plan to use a mirror universe setting in a future Tamerlane episode then my plan to have the Tamerlane fall victim to the "planet killer" would have to be revised. Thanks for your time (: --The Doctor 15:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :That's fantastic thank you (:. I'm gonna be working on the story in the next week or so, but when I'm done I'll send it over to you if that's okay. I'd just like your opinion about whether the characters ring true, despite being mirror counterparts, there are always similarities. Thanks again. --The Doctor 10:19, 6 October 2008 (UTC)